


Dark Star

by diamxnd_lightning



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drug Use, Lots of Angst, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, and ashton is an enabler, calum tries to save him, luke is bored, michael is exciting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamxnd_lightning/pseuds/diamxnd_lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parties. Drugs. Alcohol. Sex. Lies. -everything that characterizes Michael Clifford's life, Luke Hemmings wants to be a part of. Bored of his normal, suburban life, Luke turns everything upside down to get a taste of the wild side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, the one where Luke just wants his life to be like one of those crazy, coming-of-age independent films you see on Netflix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Star

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration and titles from Jaymes Young's Dark Star EP.

It was a Friday night when Luke finally snapped and decided that his current life wasn't exciting enough for him. He and Calum were sat in his room watching some weird movie on Netflix. The whole premise of the movie excited Luke, and while watching it, he decided that the things going on in the movie were exactly what he needed to bring more excitement to his life. 

"Hey, Calum," Luke started, getting his best friend's attention.

Calum looked up from where he was laying, turning his head in Luke's direction. "Yea?"

"I was, uh," Luke was nervous. For some reason he just couldn't find the words to tell his best friend that he was bored with his life and needed something more exciting. Every way he seemed to phrase the words in his head just seemed wrong and ruder than he ever intended them to be. "I was, I was, uh, just wondering if you thought my life was boring?" Luke rushed through the words, wanting to get them out as fast as possible. Unfortunately, the quickness of the words left Calum unable to understand them and in need of them to be repeated.

"I have no idea what you just said," Calum chuckled. "Try saying them again, this time a bit slower."

Luke grimaced, but spoke slowly, "I was wondering if you thought my life was boring." 

Calum stopped grinning imediately, caught off guard by his friend's question. "Uh, I don't know, Lukey. I happen to think we have some pretty fun times together. What makes you ask that?"

Luke took a deep breath, hoping what he was about to say wouldn't offend his one, and only, friend. "I'm just bored of living like this.."

"Bored of living like what?" Calum asked.

"You know, doing the same things every day. Never really going out and seeing the world differently. It's like I'm stuck in the world of suburbia and I'm tired of it," Luke explained, desperately hoping Calum would understand and possibly even agree with him. However, it didn't seem like that would be the case. 

"Oh, what brought these thoughts on? Was it the movie we just watched, because that's all it is Luke, a fucking movie. No one really lives like that. No really parties every night or does drugs or alcohol like those kids in the movies do, because if they did, they would be dead before they were twenty-five." When Calum finished his little rant, he was breathing heavy, his chest rapidly falling up and down with each inhale and exhale. Luke stared at the wall, unable to look him in the wall. Silence fell between them. "What, you have nothing to say now?" Calum taunted him. "Good. I hope you see how dumb you're acting. You don't wanna live like that, Luke, and I would never let you." While speaking, Calum had gathered his things, and with the end of his little speech, he walked out of Luke's room, leaving him alone, the dim light of the television his only light and his thoughts to keep him company. 

_What does Calum know?_  Luke thought to himself.  _Absolutely nothing- that's what he knows, absolutely nothing._  

Luke got up and turned off his TV. Stumbling back to his bed in the darkness, he collapsed onto his bed, anger towards his best friend coursing through his thoughts. 

_He doesn't know shit about having fun. Why would he? All he does is try to please his fucking parents. Well, I'm done, fucking done. I'm tired of never having any REAL fun._  And with that, Luke closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of all the things he wanted his life to be.

Meanwhile, while Luke went to sleep, Michael's night was just getting started. Across town, in the sketchy neighborhoods that people only ventured into if they were unfortunate to live there, a party was just beginning. The party had actually began around 8:00, but nobody important showed up until past 10:30, and Michael, most likely being the most important person there, didn't make his arrival until 11:00. With Ashton Irwin, his part time friend/part time drug dealer, by his side, Michael knew this was a night he would never remember. 

As Michael entered the small house that was already filled with way too many people, Ashton clapped him on the shoulder, a huge grin plastered across his face. "Fucking insane," Ashton commented, having to yell into Michael's ear as the music was way too loud for normal conversation to occur. Michael grinned in return. They made their way through the crowd, guys giving them the nod and girls primping in hopes of catching the eye of the infamous Michael Clifford or Ashton Irwin. A night in bed with one of them meant instant bragging rights, and, if you were lucky enough to land both of them in bed at the same time, never again would you be just another face in the crowd. Girls and boys wanted what came from being able to say you fucked either Michael Clifford or Ashton Irwin. 

Michael had rules for partying, though. He wanted to have fun, of course, but he was not ready to die, and that was one thing that could happen way too easily at the parties he attended. Copious amounts of drugs and alcohol were free for the taking, and if not careful, alcohol poisoning and overdosing were right around the corner. His rules were simple: 1. know your limits and 2. never drink anything, smoke anything, or snort anything that you didn't prepare yourself. As long as Michael followed his rules, he was okay, and continued to party on. But, if he ever broke one or even part of one, things could go downhill, fast.

Ashton had rules, too. His, however, were much different than his friends. Ashton was the dealer, and every dealer with an ounce of common sense knew to never take any from your own supply. Even smarter dealers knew to never do any drugs period. Ashton, under his own rules, could get shitface wasted and be completely okay, but once he smoked or snorted anything, things had the possibility of becoming dangerous. Ashton had an addictive personality, meaning he got addicted to things (and sometimes people) quickly and that people were addicted to him. As a drug dealer, if Ashton ever became addicted to one of the products he supplied, the chances of him using that supply and losing massive amounts of money was very high, and to Ashton, the risk just wasn't worth it.

Upon entering the kitchen, Ashton poured drinks for both himself and Michael. Passing a concoction of whiskey and Coca-Cola to his friend, Ashton shouted, "Bottoms up!" They both took a big swig of their drinks, almost finishing them off in one go. 

Michael had a huge grin plastered on his face. "Let's go get fucked up."  Michael left Ashton in the kitchen to go find out where all the drugs were. Making his way through the living room, he found the coffee table covered in weed and rolling papers, cocaine and razor blades, and lighters. There were other drugs as well, but Michael was picky about what it came to putting into his body.He knew all the facts and risks that came along with doing drugs, and he promised himself he would never do anything like heroin, which at this party, was his only other option. Anything someone in the neighborhood the party was taking place in could afford to have addiction to, Michael would never put in his body.

  Sitting down on the sofa, Michael grabbed a small amount of cocaine and a razor blade. Crushing it into a fine powder and shaping it into a line, Michael made quick work of what he would consider to be one his favorite drugs. While dangerous and short lived, the high cocaine brought made everything feel so much more real. He was able to focus and get things done. Rolling up some cash from his wallet, Michael quickly snorted the fine, white powder that was before him. Almost instantly, the world seemed to come alive. Michael wiped his nose off, removing any remaining traces of the drugs, and headed towards the make shift dance floor in the center of the room. Bodies moved as one to the driving beat to the music. Not a single soul was sober and it was obvious. Girls making out with other girls, guys making out with other guys, and girls making out with boys- everyone was on top of everyone.  No one in particular was catching his eye tonight, but then again, Michael didn't fuck for love, he fucked because getting off by himself just wasn't cutting it anymore.

Michael ended up dancing with some girl whose name he didn't know (or care to know for that matter). To him, she was just some dumb slut who he might go to bed with and leave as soon as he finished. Michael didn't care if she finished or not, that didn't affect him. She was nothing to him, and most likely would forever remain that way.

Across the room, Ashton was talking with some guys who looked desparate for any drug they could get their hands on. "Sorry, boys," Ashton remarked. "Unless you can pay in full up front, you don't get shit. I run a business here, and I'm not about to go out of business because of jerk off's like yourselves have themselves a drug addiction but not enough money to suppliment it. Besides, I don't supply the drugs I sell, I buy from higher ups, and if I can't pay them, my head is on the chopping block." Ashton clapped one of the boys on the shoulder, a smart grin plastered on his face. "Better luck next time." And with that, he walked away, looking for someone to make his night at least decent. To Ashton, sex was sex. But, if you were good in bed, he might keep you around for a couple of nights. And, if you were extremely lucky, you just might end up as his go to fuck, which, was a pretty lucrative deal. Free drugs and alcohol wherever you went (other people paid for you in hopes of you name dropping them to Ashton or Michael) and bragging rights. It was pretty much instant popularity. If you weren't careful, however, all of that would disappear as quickly as it came.

However, no one caught Ashton's eye. Walking up to Michael who was basically being used as a human pole by this point, Ashton motioned to him that he wanted to go. "Let's get out of here. No one has money to buy drugs and I'm not drunk enough to fuck anybody here." Michael nodded in agreement with him. And with that, he and Ashton left, leaving the girl who was dancing on Michael slightly pissed and deeply embarrassed. Being turned down by Michael Clifford was probably the worst thing that could've happened to her that night.

They walked in silence for a while before Michael spoke up. "You deal drugs, but you still don't have a car. What kind of fucking sense does that make? Absolutely none at all."

"Fuck off, Michael. It's not like I can just show up at my house one day with a car that wasn't given to me by my mom. Mommy wouldn't be to happy to know that her precious baby boy is off selling drugs to make money. She still thinks I work at the mall."

Michael laughed loudly. "Holy fuck, you quit that job like a year and a half ago."

Ashton grinned widely, "I know, but she doesn't know that, and she's never gonna find out." Ashton attempted to make the end of his statement threatening, but Michael knew Ashton would never do anything to hurt him. Ashton may have been a bit intimidating as a drug dealer, but in reality he was about as harmless as a butterfly.

"Hey, Mikey," Ashton began, "do you ever get bored of this life? Like all the partying and sex and drugs?"

Michael shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, sometimes it all seems kind of monotonous, but then I just do some more drugs and everything seems alright again." He grinned cheekily, knowing his answer was not what Ashton was looking for.

"I'm being serious. Like, sometimes I think that maybe I should quit all of this and try and make something of myself; make my family proud..."

Michael stopped Ashton and pulled him into a hug. "Fuck what anyone else thinks. I think you're pretty damn successful and you just happy to party like crazy on the side. Besides, we're just teenagers. We have a few years before we have to grow up for real."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem," Michael replied. "How about we crash at mine tonight? My parents are out for the weekend and won't be back until like Monday or something."

"Sounds good to me." And with that, the boys continued on their way, shit talking and laughing and just being larger than life.

The Monday during lunch when Luke finally gathered the courage to cross the cafeteria to where the "bad" kids sat during lunch. Situated in the farthest corner of the cafeteria, far away from the teachers who were supposed to monitor the lunch room were sat, Michael Clifford and Ashton Irwin sat surrounded by people either wanting sex, drugs, or both. Michael and Ashton sat facing the rest of the cafeteria so they were able to keep an eye on everything that went on. When dynamics changed, which happened quickly and sometimes frequently, Michael and Ashton were the first to know. So, it was strange for them to see goody-two shoes Luke Hemmings making his away across the cafeteria from where he usually sat with his group of nobodies. Michael didn't notice the blonde boy nervously crossing the cafeteria at first. It took Ashton slapping him on the shoulder to draw his attention to the strange situation that was occurring.

"Holy fuck, is that Hemmings walking towards us?" Michael asked Ashton, shock evident in his voice.

"I fucking think it is, Mikey," Ashton said, nodding his head slowly.

Luke noticed that everyone was staring at him as he made his way toward Michael and Ashton. It's not that this was uncommon, the majority of kids in their school did drugs and partied; it's not like there was anything better to do. But, what made this different was the fact that it was Luke Hemmings, quite, shy, boring as fuck Luke Hemmings walking towards the resident drug lord, Michael, and his lovely dealer, Ashton, that caused the sudden shift in atmosphere.

Luke cleared his throat as he approached the two boys who were looking at him with amused expressions on their faces. "Uhm, hi," Luke began, the nerves getting the better of him. Ashton chuckled.

"Fucking joke," he laughed to Michael before dismissing Luke with the wave of his hand.

"Wait, I was wondering if you could help me..." Luke managed to get out, his eyes still glued to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hella long time since I posted and that's bc I'm seriously self-conscious about everything I write and I've convinced myself that I'm a shit writer and nobody will like my stuff. Anyways, I hope you guys like this. I have an unhealthy obsession with 5sos doing drugs (oh well). Please comment and let me know what you think. Thanks!!


End file.
